09 September 2003
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2003-09-09 ;Comments *Programme is only 90 minutes long due to the over running of Radio One's live coverage of the Mercury Music prize ceremony. Peel is not amused: the programme features a couple of Mercury-related jibes. John subsequently reveals on 11 September 2003 that the running order of the show had to be trimmed on the fly, to his frustration and annoyance. *Members of session guests The Keys used to be in Murry The Hump. *The previous week (04 September 2003) Peel inadvertently played a dance track that sampled 70s prog rock band Yes. A listener had written in suggesting that to make amends he should play an Emerson, Lake & Palmer track at 78 rpm. He does. *The entrants in the 'design a badge' competition have been whittled down to a best ten. Listeners are invited to view the designs on the Radio One website and choose their favourite four from these. The four most popular selections will be made into actual badges. There will then be a competition to win them. JP: "It's not a very exciting prize, is it really? Can't we do something better? I mean, Zane gives away all the records in his programme. We give away four badges." Sessions *Keys. Only session, recorded 2003-07-09. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Beenie Man / Ms Thing: Dude (7") Mad House *Beatbox Saboteurs: Wandering (LP - The Hour Of Enchantment) House of Beauty *Keys: From Tense To Loose To Slack (Peel Session) :Starts to play the Momu track first, then stops it. (Wrong Track Moment) :JP: "That actually isn't the one I was going to play. This is what I'm after." *An Albatross: The Revolutionary Politics Of Dance (LP - We Are The Lazer Viking) Ace Fu *Momu: Bring It On Back (DJ Duese's Mysterious Mix) (12") Spundae *Centro-Matic: Strahan Has Corralled The Freaks (LP - Love You Just The Same) Munich *National Park: Secret Songs (7") Steady Cam *Keys: Girlfriend (Peel Session) *Dave Clarke: Way Of Life (12") White Label *Monkey Power Trio: Planet of the Apes Is Real (7") Pocahontas Swamp Machine *Emerson, Lake & Palmer: Lucky Man (played at 78!) (LP - Emerson, Lake & Palmer) Island :JP: "Well, to me it makes a kind of sense at that speed, I have to say. That's ELP, and one of their better tunes, in fact." *Beehive & The Barracudas: Whip Out My Pistol (LP - In Dark Love) Swami *Andrews Sisters: Tica-Ti, Tica-Ta (78) Brunswick (Pig's Big 78) *Os Mutantes: Baby (LP - Everything Is Possible! The Best Of Os Mutantes) Luaka Bop *Keys: Feel A Whole Lot Better (Peel Session) (Byrds cover) *Camera Obscura: Books Written For Girls (LP - Under Achievers Please Try Harder) Elefant :JP: "There are times you know, when the human spirit demands a steel guitar." *Omen: Walking In The Air (12") Go Mental :JP: "Given all the stuff in the papers in the past couple of days about Lord Lucan and whether he's dead or not dead, whether he's been found or not found, I thought it would be appropriate to play this. Possibly the greatest record ever made about Lord Lucan. Very possibly also the '''only' record made about Lord Lucan. If you know of any others, well, keep the information to yourselves."''The Sunday Telegraph had published extracts from a new book over the weekend whose author claimed that Lucan had died in Goa in 1996. This was quickly debunked. The man identified as Lucan was revealed to be a Barry Halpin, a former folk singer from Lancashire. BBC news report *Dodgems: Lord Lucan Is Missing (LP - Vaultage 78 - Two Sides Of Brighton) Attrix *Kid Thomas: Wail, Baby Wail (LP - Rockin' This Joint Tonite) JSP *Psapp: Difficult Key (EP - Tracks For Horses) Melodic *Keys: Love Your Sons And Daughters (Peel Session) *Turbulence: They Must Go Down (7") Xterminator File ;Name *John_Peel_20030909.mp3 ;Length *1:30:20 ;Other *Thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel 2003-06 *mooo ;Footnotes Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Track Moment